Torch Lights Will Guide You Home
by futureauthor13
Summary: As exciting as the summer Olympic Games are for Phineas, Ferb doesn't quite feel the same way. But Phineas is determined to make sure everyone, especially his brother, has a great time during them. Oneshot, Brotherly fluff. Enjoy!


It was no secret that Phineas Flynn loved summer. It was the season of freedom. He could build and invent till his heart's content. He could go on adventures around the world, and go on exciting and fun vacations. Even if it was something as simple as a cool treat by the pool side, Phineas loved every minute of it.

But one of his favorite things about summer (as well as winter) happened every four years.

"Phineas, Ferb, it's on!" The boy looked up from his latest sketch and smiled. He had a way of losing track of time when he started brainstorming, so he was thankful his mother let him know what time it was.

"Thanks Mom!" Folding the plans up, Phineas jumped out of his chair and ran downstairs. He could hear the familiar anthem as he entered the living room. His parents were sitting together on the couch while Candace sat in the chair. Even she could admit the Olympics were pretty fun to watch.

Yes, the Olympics. More than just a series of games, they were a tournament of people from all over the world, competing against each other and enjoying the sports they loved and worked all their lives to do. "Now that's what I call dedication," Phineas had said once.

They were fun to watch, but it was more than that. It made Phineas feel like he was a part of the whole world. Almost everyone on Earth was watching, so it truly felt like one planet instead of just different people on several continents.

The actual games weren't for another day, but several stations had been airing specials. They would interview the people on Team USA and then show footage of them practicing. Taking a seat on the floor, Phineas picked Perry up and sat him on his lap. He could hear a happy chirp come from his platypus.

"So, what event are you guys most excited for?" Phineas asked.

"I like watching the divers myself," Lawrence answered, "I imagine it can't be easy to dive perfectly in sync."

"I like the gymnastics," Linda replied.

"Same here," Candace agreed, "It's about the only sport I can watch without feeling tired myself." The family chuckled.

Phineas looked to see what Ferb's answer was, but the green haired boy wasn't there. "Hey, where's Ferb?" he asked. The family looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"Maybe he just finishing up something before coming downstairs," Linda said.

"I'll go see what's up," Phineas said, placing Perry on the floor and standing up. Quickly climbing the stairs, he opened the door and peeked into his room. Ferb wasn't drawing or sketching or doing anything work related. He was just lying on his bed with his nose in a book.

"Hey Ferb!" Ferb looked over at his brother, turning his head slightly. "Come on! The special's starting!" Phineas said cheerfully, "You don't want to miss it, do you?"

Ferb looked at Phineas for a moment, and then shook his head. Phineas' smile fell. "You don't?" he said in surprise, "Why not?" The Brit shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his book.

As oblivious as Phineas could be towards certain things, one thing he always paid attention to was his brother. Ferb didn't need to say anything for Phineas to understand how he was feeling or what he was thinking of. It was a special connection the two shared. And at this moment, Phineas only needed to look at Ferb's eyes to see that he was feeling upset about something.

"What's wrong Ferb?" Phineas asked. The red head walked over to Ferb's bed, and when he turned his head slightly away from Phineas, the boy couldn't help but feel hurt. "Come on, you can tell me." Still, Ferb remained silent. "You know, Mom's got pie baking," he said with a smile, "How about you come down and have a slice while we watch the special! That will cheer you up! Come on Fer-!"

"Phineas," Ferb said quietly yet sternly as he turned to look at his brother, "I don't feel like watching the Olympics right now. So please, just let me be and go enjoy the show. You shouldn't let me ruin your good time."

Normally, Phineas would have pressed on, but he knew better. Unlike most people who got quiet when they were upset, Ferb became a little more vocal, that way the people trying to comfort him would know what he wanted or didn't want without having to be prodded with questions.

So, with a small frown, Phineas replied with a quiet, "Okay," and left the room. When he returned downstairs, he plopped down on the floor and didn't even bother placing Perry on his lap.

"What's wrong, son?" Lawrence asked, noticing his son's mood change right away, "and where's Ferb?"

"He said he didn't want to watch the Olympics," Phineas replied, "but what's worse, he's upset about something. And he didn't tell me what." The three older members of the family looked at each other. They knew the boys shared a strong bond, and when that bond was disturbed, they knew something was terribly wrong.

"I don't get it, Dad," Phineas sighed, "Ferb and I tell each other everything. Why won't he tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, perhaps this is just something he thinks would be better to keep to himself," Lawrence answered, "and, I'm afraid I've seen this before."

Candace sat up. "You know what's wrong with him, Dad?"

"He's felt this way before?" Phineas asked, looking up at his father.

"I think I may know what's wrong too," Linda added with a sad frown, "He hasn't felt this way in a long time, but I suppose it was inevitable." Both Flynn children were curious now.

"It's simple," Lawrence stated, "Ferb's homesick."

"Homesick?" Phineas repeated. He could have slapped himself. 'Of course! How could I be so blind?' he scolded himself. The television had been showing footage of England all summer, even more so since the Olympics were so close.

"It's nothing serious," Lawrence quickly added, "Ferb loves living in America as much as he loves having you two as siblings. But, even so, England was Ferb's first home, so it's only natural to miss it."

Phineas frowned. He didn't want to have Ferb feel this way, but he knew if he tried to force Ferb to be happy, he would only raise his voice and be angry with him. There had to be someway to fix this, someway...

In an instant, Phineas sat up and his smile reappeared. "Mom, Dad," he said with confidence and excitement filling his voice, "I know what I'm going to do today!"

()()()()()()()()

Ferb knew what today was. The official start of the Olympics, with a grand ceremony and the lighting of the torch. But even with all the excitement and celebration, he couldn't help but feel left out.

Being away from England while the rest of the country was celebrating, it felt like he was the only person who wasn't invited to a party. Not only that, but there were times that he just plain missed England. There was no doubt that he loved America and he was glad he lived there, but that didn't mean there weren't things he missed. Landmarks, familiar surroundings, sights, smells, family, friends. And being reminded every day that he was away didn't help either.

Sighing, he turned over to his side, the book he was reading plopping onto the bed. 'I should at least try to get in a good mood,' he thought, 'If not for me, then for Phineas'. He knew his brother loved the Olympics and would want to watch the ceremony as well as the games. He could at least try.

'Hmm,' he thought, his mind wandering for a moment, 'I wonder if David Tennant will light the torch...'

"Ferb! Hey, Ferb!" The green haired boy sat up, and looked towards his bedroom window. 'Phineas?' he thought, 'He was up all night, went to bed late, and got up early? He must have a big idea today.'

Getting out of bed, he went over to the window and opened it. There was a giant tent in the backyard and Phineas, who was already dressed, stood in front of it. "Come on, get down here!" he shouted, "I have something to show you!"

Ferb blinked. Having his brother invent something without even telling him about it, that definitely stung. 'Then again, I did tell him to leave me alone,' he reminded himself. Besides, Phineas was willing to share it now, whatever it was.

So, he quickly got dressed, combed his hair, brushed his teeth and raced downstairs in record time. When he entered the backyard, he gave Phineas a curious look.

"I present to you, the Flynn-Fletcher Olympics!" Phineas announced, pulling away the tent.

The once-empty backyard was now filled with familiar Olympic sights. There was a full sized pool with Isabella standing on the diving board, waving happily at the two brothers.

Over on the giant track stood Buford and Baljeet in runner's gear (although it looked like Buford was more interested in bullying rather than running). There was also a fencing stage, a basketball court, targets for shooting, a sandy spot for volleyball and finally, a huge torch in the middle.

As a finishing touch, five rings hung from the old oak tree, each ring connected. They weren't the usual colors, instead they were orange, green, pink, black and blue. Ferb quickly figured out each ring was supposed to represent a member of their group.

"So, what do you think, bro?" Phineas asked. Ferb looked at his brother, and offered him a small smile. It was nice of him to try and bring the Olympics to him, the least he could do was show his appreciation.

"Just one last thing we need to do," Phineas said, "and I'd like you to do it with me." He then revealed a small metal object cradled in his arms. An Olympic torch. The bottom part was silver, with orange and green lines entwining and wrapping around the torch like ribbons. As for the top piece, it was gold and it glistened in the sunlight. Ferb couldn't believe how detailed it was, it was truly beautiful.

As Phineas held it up with one hand, Ferb place his own hand on the torch. "What about the flame?" he asked.

"There's a button on the side that lights it," Phineas replied, "Go ahead, press it."

Locating the button, Ferb pressed it. There was no flame, not even a spark. The only thing that changed was that Ferb felt like he was floating in air, and he felt a little lightheaded. But that only lasted for a minute.

Looking around to see what had changed, Ferb's eyes began to widen. This wasn't their backyard, it wasn't even Danville. Instead of tall buildings and suburban homes, he saw Big Ben and a large stadium filled with cheering fans.

"Do you like your surprise?" Phineas asked. Ferb turned to look at his brother, his eyes filled with questions. "As much as I would love having my own Olympics in Danville, I knew what you were really wanting. You wanted to go back home, to England, and watch the games live."

The red head lifted the torch and smiled. "Transporter device," he said with a chuckle, "Took me all night, but totally worth it. Using this, we can come here and watch the games, take some time in between to have a few events of our own, come back here and be back home in time for dinner." The triangle-headed boy looked up from the torch and looked at his brother. "So, do you like it?"

Most of the time, Ferb didn't speak because he felt there was no need for words. This time, he was silent because he could find no words to say. So, he did the only thing he could do. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Phineas, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Phineas," Ferb said softly.

Phineas smiled. "Don't mention it, bro." The two let go and smiled at one another. "What do you say we go back home and bring the others here? The ceremony should be starting soon."

Ferb smiled. "I think that sounds like a great idea." The two held on to the torch, and in a flash they were gone.

()()()()()()()

"I'm telling you Stacy, I could totally pull off a gymnastics outfit... No I'm not saying I want to be in gymnastics, I'm just saying I could wear the outfit." The teenager glanced up at the clock. "Gotta go Stace, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Hanging up her cell phone, Candace grabbed the remote. "Mom! Dad! It's starting!" she yelled. Pressing a button, she sat down on the couch.

"Yes Matt it seems everyone here is excited for the Games," a British announcer said as the camera panned over the stadium, "Yes, it is truly an exciting day for not only all of us here, but all over the world. Especially the younger generation." What the camera showed next made Candace's jaw drop.

Sitting in the audience were five kids together in a group, but there were only two kids Candace cared about. The red headed, triangle head boy, and the boy with the bright green hair, both cheering (well, only the red head was cheering) and waving mini US flags and Union Jacks.

"Mom! Mom!" Candace screeched, "Phineas and Ferb are in London watching the Olympics!"

"What?" Linda walked into the room, but by the time she reached the tv, the camera was already on a different part of the audience. "Oh honestly Candace, how could the boys possibly get to England in one afternoon?"

"But-but-but," Candace started to say, but she quickly realized it was futile. "Oh, whatever!" she shouted as she sat back down, crossing her arms.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'At least Ferb won't be homesick anymore.' She smirked. 'I hope you two are having a good time, because you won't having one when you get home. You are so going to be busted!'

**THE END**

**I'm glad I could write a brotherly fluff piece for these two. As much as I love writing about Perry and Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa, I also love these two just because of how close they are as siblings. It's just really cute. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please review!**

**Also, if you don't get the 'David Tennant' line, it's a Doctor Who thing (I'm such a nerd, lol, but I don't regret it. Whovian forever). **


End file.
